This invention relates to a vehicle brake device equipped with a proportioning valve (P-valve).
In a conventional brake device, a proportioning (P-valve) is positioned externally to the brake pressure generating assembly. For example, in the invention as disclosed in Publication of Unexamined Patent Application Number H5(1993)-229414, the proportioning valve is positioned on the exterior of the actuator.
A conventional arrangement of the proportioning valve present the following problems:
1. Mounting of the brake device is difficult because the brake pressure generating assembly and proportioning valve are two separate units. PA1 2. Assembly is difficult because the brake pressure generating assembly and proportioning valve are connected by tubing. PA1 3. The layout is poor because the brake pressure generating assembly and proportioning valve must be installed in separate locations. PA1 1. The proportioning valves are housed inside a hydraulic pressure box, thereby making it easier to mount the brake device. PA1 2. The proportioning valves are housed inside a hydraulic pressure box, thus eliminating the need to connect the valves with tubing and other components, thereby facilitating assembly of the brake device. PA1 3. The proportioning valves are housed inside a hydraulic pressure box, thereby making more effective use of space, and enabling a better layout. PA1 4. The proportioning valves are positioned under the axial center of the auxiliary pressure source and below the traction valve, thereby making more effective use of space. PA1 5. Inside the proportioning valve, brake fluid flows from bottom to top, thus preventing the entrapment of air.